The present invention relates to ceiling structures and more particularly to ceiling structures of the known suspended type. Even more particularly, this invention relates to the installation of lighting and other electrically powered fixtures in a ceiling structure. While this invention is particularly applicable to the installation of electrically powered fixtures such as lighting fixtures in any ceiling structure, it is particularly applicable to the installation or mounting of such fixtures in suspended ceiling structures of the so-called coffered type. This invention also embraces certain novel electrically powered fixtures and particularly lighting fixtures for use in ceiling structures.
In the known systems for installing lighting fixtures in suspended ceiling structures, it is customary to secure such fixtures in position by means of screws or other fastening devices and to connect such fixtures to a suitable source of electrical power above the ceiling. While this known procedure presents only marginal problems in simple planar ceiling structures, it presents a more serious problem in the case of known ceiling structures of the coffered type. For example, if it is necessary to repair, remove or replace a lighting fixture installed in such a ceiling as known, it is generally necessary to disconnect the lighting fixture from the ceiling structure and then to disconnect it from the source of electrical power.
This is not only time-consuming but it is also relatively expensive.
It is accordingly a principal object of this invention to provide a ceiling structure having a lighting or other electrically powered fixture mounted therein and from which a fixture is easily removed.
It is another object of this invention to provide an improved electrically powered fixture and particularly a lighting fixture for use in a ceiling structure.
Other objects of the invention will become apparent as the description herein proceeds.